I Didn't Mean It
by KingofShadows2019
Summary: What if you said something horrible to your loved one? What if those hurtful words were the last thing you said to your loved one, before he/she...died.


**Sorry** **for deleting this story guys, I just couldn't stand looking at this story and seeing how badly it's written. On a happier note, the story's back. P.S Carla, Bia, and Tiago aren't born yet.**

 **I Didn't Mean It**

* * *

 **~Jewel**

...

...

Blu and I were flying to the mango tree in Rio to get dinner for are self. Blu had suggested we bring it back to are hollow because of the stormy clouds in the sky and the wind blowing a little bit, I agreed with him and took off towards the mango tree.

We finally arrived at the mango tree, and started to pick the ripest mangos for are selfs. As we were looking through the the branch of Mangos I couldn't help but think about my true home, the Amazon.

We just made it back from the Amazon to spend a little time in honestly Rio could never compare to my home, I had everything I needed there my Dad, Roberto, Aunt Mimi, all we need is kids in are life's.

I was planning on asking Blu if we could have kids soon, that would complete my life, waking up ever morning to a family has been secretly my dream ever since I was a little chick.

I wouldn't mind one bit if I was to start a family with Blu, he would make a perfect Father figure to are kids.

Speaking of Father, I wonder how Blu did with my Dad, they looked like they got along together, at least that's what I think.I decided to ask Blu to get my questions answered.

"Blu." I called softly to him.

Blu turned around and looked at me. "Yes honey." He replied.

"Did you enjoy spending time with my Dad in the Amazon." I asked in a happy tone.

"Oh yeah, I enjoyed it." Blu smiled, but his tone didn't seem all that happy.

I just carried on with are conversation."I can't wait to go back to the Amazon , can you?" I said, pulling a mango off a stem.

"Yeah, I can't wait neither." Blu replied in a happy tone, but this time I unhappiness in his tone is more present.

I looked in Blu's direction with a worried expression, he didn't notice since he was looking for a ripe mango. Blu face held a hurtful expression, to the point where his eyes became glossy from oncoming tears.

I was going to ask him if something was bothering him, instead I decided to wait until we made it to are hollow.

Blu plucked his mango from a stem, and we both took of back to are hollow to eat dinner.

As we were flying home I could feel the wind getting heavier and little droplets hitting my feathers, but that wasn't the only thing I noticed.

I was flying behind but beside Blu. I noticed a small droplet of water fall from the side of his face. Blu put his talons to his face wiping away the tear frantically, probably hoping I didn't notice it. But I did.

Once we saw are hollow in view, we both landed in there and put are dinner down on the floor, I figured this was the perfect time to ask Blu what was bothering him.

I looked at Blu who still had sad face, a damp mark of the tear that came out of his eye stuck out like a sore thumb, or talon. "Hey Blu, why have you been so sad lately, did something happen.?" I asked in a concerned tone.

Blu looked at me, immediately changing his expression to a happy one . Brushing the damp mark on his face, making it hard to notice.

"Yeah Jewel I'm perfectly fine ." He assured, with a fake smile hoping to convince me, but unfortunately for him it didn't.

"Blu, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked softly.

Blu sighed "Ok I'll tell you, I...I just don't like going to the Amazon ok." He confessed with his head down.

I thought I knew the problem with Blu was.

"Blu you just need to adapt that's all, you adapted to Rio you can surely adapt to the Amazon."I assured him by putting my wing on his back to comfort him.

Blu mumbled something, then he looked at me. "Jewel it's not adapting that's the problem, it's the tribe it self." I was confused to what he meant.

"What do you mean Blu?"I asked tucking my wing back to my side.

"I mean that I don't feel welcomed at the tribe." Blu said with a little frustration in his voice.

"what's making you feel unwelcome?"I asked, my head cocked .

"It's your Father Jewel, he's the one that makes me feel unwanted in the tribe." He confessed with his head down once again, not bothering to look at me. I was kinda taken back by his answer, and it made a little anger grow inside me.

"My Father? Blu, why would my Father make you feel unwelcome?"I demanded with a speck of anger in my voice. "Because...because he treats me like a piece of trash, he mocks me intentionally, and he even said that I wasn't even worthy to be a Macaw. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?!"Blu exclaimed holding hatred in his voice.

My anger began to rise.

"Blu your absurd, my Dad would never ever do that to you!" I defended my Dad, anger possessed my tone towards him.

"Oh of course you wouldn't know, because your never around." He accused me, I was starting to have the limit with Blu's whining.

"Blu I've always been around to help you, I would never abandon you." I protested.

"Stop telling lies to yourself Jewel, you were never around when I needed your help in the Amazon, you were never around when your farther was abusing me, so what makes you think that you know what's wrong with me." He was very close to yelling.

"Well you know what Blu, maybe if you would man up an adapt, you could call the tribe home." I told him.

"How am I supposed to call that place home when everything I do is wrong, and I'm constantly look down upon, how am I supposed to call that place home, Jewel?! Huh!" He questioned in a raised voice.

"Well maybe if you would stop being selfish you could see the good in living in the tribe."I told him, crossing my wings and giving him an angry look. I saw Blu's eyes turn to pure rage, his beak was clamp shut.

He started to yell at me.

"Selfish?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ME BEING SELFISH!" He yelled with pure rage.

I Uncrossed my wings looking at Blu. "I MEAN ALL YOU DO IS WHINE ABOUT YOUR NEEDS, WHAT YOU WANT AND WHATS NOT FAIR!" I yelled back

I could see Blu's talons start to dig in the hollow floor. "THE ONLY REASON I WENT TO THE AMAZON IS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, I WAS ALWAYS AROUND FOR YOU, I WAS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEEDED ME, AND THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU, YOUR NEVER AROUND!" He yelled back.

"WELL SORRY BLU , IM SPEND SOME TIME WITH MY FAMILY THAT I HANEN'T SEEN IN FIFTEEN YEARS! I THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT BLU?HUH!" I yelled back, but what Blu said next shocked me.

"You mean you were busy cheating on me with Roberto." He said with a

calm voice. I gasp at Blu's thoughts about Roberto.

"Blu I would never cheat on you, why would you think that ?" I asked shocked.

"Don't act stupid with me Jewel, I saw how you looked at Roberto, how you admired him so much as he sang to you, oh and don't even get me started on how happy you looked when you danced with him! You didn't even bother to knowledge my present! You still love Roberto, don't you!"

 _"WHY YOU USELESS, SAD EXCUSE FOR A MATE! WHAT NERVE DO YOU HAVE TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU!"I_ thought, my blood boiling as hot as lava, and my self control gave out. Anger became my master at this moment.

I was tired, tired of him whining about what he wants, or what he doesn't get, and now he accusing me of cheating on him. I had it with him, enough is enough!

Due to me reaching my breaking point, a form of words began to conjure up inside my head. Words that could destroy are relationship, but I was to angry to think about that. A voice in my head began to speak.

" _Don't_ _say_ _it_!" My conscience warned." _don't_ _say it_ , _you'll_ _regret_ _it_!"

But it was too late.

"Yeah your right I do still love him, you want to know why! Because he would make a better farther and mate than you'll ever be! And you want to know something else: I regret falling in love with you. Your nothing but a burden in my life, someone who just gets in the way of my freedom, a piece of trash not even worth living for, and that's all you'll ever be you useless pet !" I yelled, pure rage present in my tone and expression.

I was breathing hard from the rage , undeniable that if this argument went on any longer I would attack Blu without thinking twice . The rage taking full control of my body, to say such a thing to Blu felt...good. Normally I would feel horrible for saying something so horrible to Blu , but not this time. My rage took full control over me like a person on drugs.

But my anger vanished into nothingness when I saw it. A tear escaped Blu's eye, he took a step away from me, his face showing such agonizing pain. It was then when I realized what I said to Blu, my heart felt as heavy as a rock, the good feeling of letting my rage out began to torture me for my mistake, the guilt and shame at what I said started to over flow like water inside a cup. I attempted to take back those hurtful words I said to Blu , not wanting this argument to put a stop to are relationship.

I took a step closer to him. "B-Blu, I didn't mea- Blu cut me off.

"So everything we went through was fake, are love was fake?" More tears started to flow down his cheeks adding more damp marks on his face.

"I'm nothing...but garbage to you am I."The words Blu said tore at my soul, I would never think of Blu like that, he is my one and only.

My eyes began to quiver." No , Blu that's not true , I love you." I sobbed , walking closer to Blu to put him in a comforting hug, but instead he shooed me away.

"No, it's ok Jewel you don't have to keep up your act anymore, I hope you have a better life with Roberto." Blu voice cracked as he said that sentence.

"Blu wait!" I yelled but he didn't listen, I could see the tears running down his face ; sobbing as he flew off into the cloudy sky. I stood there in shock , how could I say something like that to Blu. Blu the one who jump out a plan to save me, he would do anything to make sure I was happy, and this is how I repay him. I felt like the worst mate in history to say something so horrible to a kind soul like Blu. I looked to my left to see the mango Blu and I brought back, but I didn't bother eating thinking I would vomit it up from the agony torturing my soul.I just curled myself up in the nest trying to go to sleep hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

" _I told you didn't I, I told you that you'll regret this, but you didn't listen. What a foolish mistake made my such a foolish creature."_ My Conscience mocked me, making the dread pile up like leafs.

* * *

 **~Blu**

...

...

I was hurt by what Jewel said to me. my heart would throb with agony ever time I heard her hurtful words repeat in my head. I should have known someone falling in love with a weak macaw like me was just a daydream . It would never happen, no matter what I did would always mess things up, I would never live up to Jewel's expectations because of how weak I am. Jewel probably told me she loved me just to spare my feelings from being hurt l like I was now. But now I know the truth, she never loved me to begin with, she killed me on the inside with that truth. the only reason she went to the Amazon was to get a better mate, one that could live up to her expectations and provide her with protection and love. That macaw was not me and it never will be me, I am weak and pathetic. I'm lower than garbage nothing but some stupid humans pet . I should have known the truth when I first saw Roberto, the way she looked at him when he was singing "Welcome Back"to her.

He was the perfect replacement for me, he wasn't weak, pathetic, he wasn't clumsy, and he wasn't a pet like I was. I was so jealous of that bird on how talented he was , and yet I couldn't forbid the truth.

Roberto would make a better mate to Jewel then I ever would, and that truth made more tears stream down my face and tore my soul apart even more.

The first time I met Jewel's Farther she was probably ashamed to reveal that I was her mate, that I was her so called one and only the one that she loved most in her life. Obviously Eduardo questioned Jewel's choice as well, and Jewel probably agreed with him planning to brake up with me soon so she could live the rest of her life with Roberto.

But I know the truth, Jewel hates me and she always will.

I was flying through the rainy night sky with tears running down my cheeks and my heart throbbing in agony. As I was flying through the rainy sky I saw a hollow for me to cry alone. I landed inside the hollow and curled up sobbing to myself. Eduardo was right , I am just a humans pet, I have no reason to live any more. Jewel hates me, I'm nothing but trash in her eyes, and she wants out of are relationship. Those thoughts made my heart throb with agony.

"You deserve someone better Jewel, and that's why I'll rip myself apart from your life forever." I sobbed, in a morse voice with tears running down my cheeks.

I saw a hunter with a gun walking right beneath the hollow I was in. So I decided to do the unthinkable, I flew down to the hunter at bullet speed and started to claw his face. He yelled in pain trying to pull me off him. he ripped me off him and through me in the air then shot me right in the side. I let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"Stupid damn bird ." He growled, then walked into the bushes.

I felt myself blacking out, I felt an unbearable pain in my side from the bullet, but nothing could compare to the pain in my heart I was feeling right now. I looked up a the rainy sky and more tears flowing down my cheeks . " I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't be a better... mate to you Jewel, I'm so sorry." I said with tears in my eyes and self-loathing.

I felt my heart beat getting slower and I was starting to get colder . I made my final regrets in my head.

 _"I know you may not love me Jewel, but I will always love you with all my heart. And I hope you find a better mate then a stupid pet like me " I_ thought _._

My heart finally stopped and my breathing had stopped as well and my world went completely black.

I thought I would die in peace one day, but instead I died in regret and ago

* * *

 **~Jewel**

...

...

I was still trying to go to sleep but It wasn't working, I was tossing and turning in my nest.

My stomach hurt, and my heart was heavy. I could still hear the words I said to Blu replaying over and over in my head.

Ever time I heard them it broke my heart and made more tears poor out of my eyes. I just sat there crying and crying , just thinking about what I said to Blu. It was raining very heavy outside and the wind was blowing very hard, it was so cold I puffed up my feathers to keep myself warm but it was no use.

The wind would just go through my feathers reaching my bare skin making me shiver hard, the wind was blowing in my direction some water would blow in the hollow making me even colder.

I longed to have Blu's protective wing over me warming me at the same time, but I knew what I said to Blu I didn't deserve it.

I just sat cuddling in my wing and shivering to death, and feeling the misery and regret over me.

I was suffering for what I did until I heard a gunshot come from the distance and a second later there was a scream of agony.

But the scream sounded familia, then a minute later I noticed it to be Blu's scream.

My heart started to pound fast thinking what could have happened to Blu , and that gun shot made me even more worried.

I decided to go find out what it was so I boosted myself up on my talons and took off into the rainy sky.

I was flying through the jungle towards the source of the scream came from, I could feel the icy cold rain drops hitting my back they felt like nails . Ever gust of wind made it even colder but I pushed on.

Eventually I reached the place and then I landed. I was walking over the ground until I saw a blue figure in front of me.

I noticed it to be my heart-broken mate. Blu was laying on the floor, but what scared me the most was that I could see a big red stain on Blu's side, I could not see the rising and falling of his chest.

Tears started to form in my eyes my legs were getting very weak ever step I took closer my heart was bounding so hard in my chest it hurt, I felt I could vomit from the anxiety I was feeling all over my body, my throat close up from the emotion not allowing me to speak.

Then I got myself to talk ."Blu are you okay, Blu can you hear me, please say something."I begged with tears falling from my eyes .

I walked up to Blu and put my wings on him, his body was cold as ice I couldn't feel his heart beat. I felt myself freeze at the thought that my Blu was dead, but I didn't want to believe it .

" _Blu's alive, Blu's alive, Blu's alive_...

I kept repeating that in my head over and over again to keep my hope.

"Blu please wake up, please Blu wake up!" I said while shaking him .

And still not a single response, I began to do C.P.R on him hoping he would come back to me. I did it ten times but he still did not show any signs of life. My mind was going into panic, I began to call out his name in vain.

"Blu please wake up. I love you I...I can't live without you, wake up please!" But still no response.

Took me a century to accepted fate that Blu was never going to live again, that I was never going to feel his warm wing over me again, that I would never hear him say "I love you" again and it killed me inside. I slouched on his body and cried uncontrollably on his chest, I blamed myself for everything the love of my life was gone and I would never be able to say sorry to him. It broke my heart that those hurtful words I said to Blu would be my last, seeing those tears drop out from his eyes because of me would be my last sight of him alive, I hated myself for what I did. So many tears fell on to his plumage. Me and Blu had such good moments together and this is how it's all going to end. No it can't end like this it just can't. I called out Blu's name one more time hoping by some miracle that Blu would come back to me.

"B-Blu please...I beg you, don't leave me here alone," I mourned, " I-I don't want to be alone again Blu. I love you Blu, please wake up!

"Please wake up! PLEASE!"

all the hope was lost I could only accept this cruel fate, I had killed my mate because of my words because I couldn't control my anger . I had destined myself to be alone forever, and it was all my fault, ALL MY FAULT.

I raised my head in the air, crying to the heavens. Begging that they would bring my Blu back to me.

But I knew I didn't deserve Blu. He never deserved such a unforgivable selfish mate like me. Blu falling in love with me was one of the biggest mistakes he had done, and that mistake lead to his death. I'm nothing but trash, a worthless slut destined to be alone forever. And know what: I deserve to be alone; I deserve to feel the misery and regret throbbing inside my heart, because I treated Blu like trash. Blu never deserved someone like me, and he was better off with another mate that didn't treat him like beggar.

I kept sobbing in Blu's belly uncontrollably.

I was in so much sadness and...and now I had to spend the rest of my life alone forever. I just sat there in the rain crying over my mates body wishing I could take back those hurtful words I said to him.

"I'm sorry Blu."Was the last thing I said in a depressed and morse voice.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Aaahh!" I woke up with a scream of terror from the heart wrenching nightmare I just had.

I looked at my surroundings I was in side a hollow and it was raining heavy and the wind was blowing hard. But for some reason I did not feel cold , I felt something warm over me. I looked to my left and to my relief I saw Blu with his protective wing wrapped around me. I looked up to see Blu looking at me with his brown eyes, but his eyes held an worried expression. The dream I had started to come back to me and tears started forming in my eyes and Blu noticed this.

"Jewel are you okay?"Blu asked his handsome Hazel brown eyes showing concern.

But I didn't answered Blu I just kissed him passionately. I could tell Blu was taken Back by the kiss but a few seconds later he put his wings around me for a hug. Are tongues danced within are beaks after a minute we broke away gasping for breath. After a moment I lowered my head down to Blu's chest.

"Blu can I ask you something ?" I asked blissfully, with my eyes closed and my head still nuzzled in his chest .

"What is it Jewel?"He said while looking down at me.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said to him.

Blu's questionable gaze turned into a caring one, he started to stroke the back of my head with one of his wings.

"I promise Jewel, I promise with all my heart that I will never stop being a part of your life." He stated sincerely, while still stroking my crest.

I felt my eyes start to tear up again, Blu was the most caring and loving bird in my life and he would do anything for me. And yet the way I treated him in my dream was horrible. I nuzzled my head in his chest again.

"I love you Blu ." I whispered with a soft tone .

"I love you too, Jewel...and I always will." He replied while resting his head on mines. And with that me and Blu went back to sleep in are hollow .

But I would always keep that dream I had as a reminder, a reminder to care for Blu's needs, to be there when he needs me the most. That's what mates do, and should always do. I will follow that rule, because Blu doesn't deserve to be treated lowly, he deserves to be treated like a hero. The same hero who would die for me, the same hero who would comfort me when I'm sad, and the same hero who will soon to be the best farther figure to his kids.

I smiled warmly in my sleep, I made a choice with no regrets. I would never regret having Blu in my life forever, I will always love him. No matter how many times his clumsy butt messes up, because that who he is.

My cute and sweet clumsy Blu.

That's why I love Blu, and anybody who thinks different can go die in a hole , because whatever you say about Blu I will never stop loving him.

And that's how it always will be.

~Third Person

Jewel snuggled her head deeper into Blu's chest getting more comfort. She moaned in delight, then mumbled something in her sleep.

"I love you Blu." Was what she said in a honey sweet tone.

She snuggled her head in his chest again, having a warm smile on her face.

* * *

 **~First person**

...

...

" _Now that you have learned your lesson, you can live your life out to it's fullest. But just remember: if I warn you about something you better listen, or your life will become a living hell. But this time, it will not be a dream, and you'll be forced to suffer in agony for the remainder of your days. And if you commit suicide, you'll suffer forever. Just remember that. Goodnight my Jewel, enjoy your time with your mate, for someday you'll time will run out."_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of the rewrite.**

 **And as always.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
